Hash and Hash Browns
by tatertots370
Summary: Companion to Cereal Is Complicated. Seth eats Hash Browns for breakfast and thinks about his tangled web of relationships. Some SS. One shot.


_**Hash and Hash Browns **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The O.C._, any of the characters, or McDonald's. But you'd think I'm involved with the Cohen-Nichol incest train, considering everyone seems to be these days.

**Companion: _Cereal Is Complicated_**

**A/N: **I thought of the two together, just how something so complicated can relate to something everyone experiences: Breakfast. Summer's story is noticeably shorter then Seth's. I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a SS shipper, what can I say? (Yeah, it's the same A/N. You're an observer!)

* * *

Seth Cohen was bored. No, not just _bored_, but so bored that he was sinking into an endless pit of dullness, silence, and McDonald's Hash Browns.

Ryan had to get to school early, and since Kirsten was busy, there was only one trip to Harbor High. And Seth had to hop on it.

It was so ridiculous. They really shouldn't have to be at school a whole hour early so Ryan can make out and study with his lab partner – no, pseudo-aunt – no, _girlfriend_.

"We aren't actually related, man. How many times are you gonna use that one?" Ryan had asked, annoyed but delighted at the same time.

"Until there's something even more dysfunctional in your love life," Seth answered back with a grin. Ryan hated it, but Seth loved it, because for as long as it would last, the guy obsessed with his ex-girlfriend who had next to no friends was normal.

Somewhat, at least.

Seth leaned his head against his locker, but then winced when he realized how hard he had leaned back. He took another bite of his McDonald's breakfast. He forced his eyes open. God, he was tired.

Not just tired, but alone. Really alone. It wasn't really anything new; he had been alone for a very big chunk of his existence, but that didn't mean he liked it any more.

He wished he could be hanging out with someone right now. Summer. Summer could always wake him up. On weekends when he'd stay the night, he'd wake up next morning and she'd be clinging to him, but not so tight that he hurt. Just wandering her hands over his t-shirt, and then looking up at him with huge chocolate eyes. And she'd kiss him. And then he was ready to _really_ wake up.

He bit the inside of his cheek to punish himself for thinking about Summer, and especially sex with Summer. He was with Alex now. He should've been thinking about Alex, sex with Alex, something that he had yet to experience.

They had been going out for almost a month, and still they hadn't really gotten close. Sure, they had done _stuff_, but every time, he just couldn't because he didn't _want _to. Something wasn't right. It's not like they had to wait, either. Neither of the pair was a virgin, and it certainly wasn't time. Seth had slept with Summer a full minute after getting together with her.

Which, again, brought him back to sex with Summer. He took another bite of his Hash Browns.

He decided to just think about his relationship with Alex. Not Summer. He had a _friendship_ with Summer.

Friendship was what he had with Ryan, Anna, Luke, maybe Lindsay but in no way Summer. Summer was too much to be a friend. Summer was like the precious comic book you bought, just to realize that you couldn't bare to treat it like your other comics, so you had to treat it with extra care. But Seth couldn't.

He couldn't treat her with extra care if she was supposed to be his _friend_.

Alex. Right, Alex.

He hadn't really talked to Alex in a while. He could really only see her on weekends, which was irritating. How could he have a nice and flowing relationship with someone when he had to pop in on concert nights or try to squeeze in a make out before she had to go back and tend to the bar?

Time was a huge factor, Seth had found out. But that wasn't going to ruin _this_ relationship. But what happened when Alex realized what a spoiled brat he was and decided to get rid of him?

Seth stuffed the remains of his breakfast into his mouth and headed over to the garbage can. He threw the box in and saw a few students walk into the hallways.

Another day of tangled romance was about to begin.

* * *

**End**


End file.
